The present invention relates to farming implements, and, in particular, to implements adapted for towing behind a tractor for performing a variety of different tilling applications.
Numerous tillage apparatuses have been developed for performing a multitude of soil tilling operations for agricultural and other purposes. Generally, each of said apparatuses is designed to perform one particular type of operation. Such operations may include simple working of the soil in preparation for seed planting or the like, cultivation, windrowing, etc.
If a different tilling operation is desired, then an entirely different tillage apparatus must be used. Acquisition of a totally different apparatus for each tilling operation represents a substantial investment in equipment, particularly when some of the apparatuses are completely idled while others are being used.
What is needed is a variety of tilling devices or implements for interchangeable mounting on a frame structure, which is adapted to be towed behind a tractor. Such a frame structure should be adapted to receive one or more types of mounting mechanisms depending on the requirements of a particular implement or tilling operation. For instance, windrowing of soil along a row of growing plants may require a ridge of soil having a desired width and height. To construct such a ridge, soil needs to be moved transversely to the general direction of travel of the implement, such as a disk. The width or height of such a ridge could generally be more readily attained if each such disk implement on each side of the row of plants were independently angularly and laterally adjustable.
Another desirable feature for such a combination apparatus is the ability to employ either non-powered implements or hydraulically powered implements simultaneously in the same apparatus. Also, for some applications, it may be desirable to fix the angular orientation of an implement relative to the frame, and, for other applications, it may be desirable to fix the angular orientation of an implement relative to the direction of travel of the apparatus.
A further desirable feature would be for such a combination apparatus to have more than one frame structure, each of which is compatible with the various mounting mechanisms, wherein one of such frame structures is sufficiently compact such that a limited number of implements can be mounted thereon and can be safely towed behind a garden tractor, and another of such frame structures is sufficiently extended such that a greater number of implements can be mounted thereon to more effectively utilize the greater power and productivity available when towed behind a farm tractor.